


【杰宝】【搬家】番外（一）

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss





	【杰宝】【搬家】番外（一）

【搬家】番外（一）

这种时候  
喻文波还能忍那就不能算是个男人了叭。

王柳羿穿着睡衣睡裤倒是方便了许多，喻文波三五下把王柳羿的衣服扒干净，白皙的身体就这样展现在喻文波面前，实在诱人。喻文波强硬地挤到王柳羿双腿中间，让王柳羿的腿被迫分开，然后又细细密密地在王柳羿胸前多添些咬痕，咬痕泛着些许血丝，在洁白的胸前显得极为妖艳色情。敏感的乳头也没有被忽略，温热的舌舔过咬痕后在乳头上流连，然后用湿润的口腔细细含吮舔吻。

喻文波抬头看了王柳羿一眼，王柳羿一手被迫跟他十指紧扣，另一只手正无力的捂住自己的嘴，试图阻止喉咙发出来的呜咽跟呻吟。

但是很明显没有任何作用，这情景在喻文波看来就是白花花，不赤裸裸的勾引。

喻文波把自己的衣物也脱干净了，两个人赤裸的身躯终于貼在了一起，不知道是因为酒精的原因还是其他，喻文波觉得不仅是身体，连灵魂都开始燃烧了起来。

喻文波拿手将王柳羿双手固定住头顶，另一只手顺着肌肤摸到了那个温软的小穴，修长的手指突进在其中不住的抠挖，敏感的部位被刺激，使得王柳羿浑身颤抖起来。

喻文波充满蛊惑的声音在王柳羿耳边响起。  
“喊出来……我想听”

王柳羿的手被移开，他选择咬住嘴唇阻止自己发出声音，也尝试阻止这种陌生且熟悉的感觉。

“别咬，乖”

王柳羿里面很干涩，喻文波随手摸了一瓶放在床边的乳液，将就着当润滑，乳白色的液体滴落在王柳羿的下体显得色情无比，喻文波不敢细看细想，怕想象拓展，就着过量的乳液开拓着。柔软的小穴被手指操干着，毫不客气的一下一下碾压着敏感点，过分的刺激让王柳羿难耐地扭动身体，欲望升腾，他没有任何抚慰的欲望也开始挺立起来。

喻文波看着那个被乳白色液体覆盖的泛滥成灾的后穴，扶着自己已经彻底硬直的阴茎慢慢顶进去。穴口因为有着乳液滑润无比，一下子就进入了很深的地方，异物入体的感觉使得王柳羿瞬间绷紧了身体。

“唔……”

“放松一点……”

喻文波浅慢地抽插着，偶尔擦过王柳羿的敏感点，惹的王柳羿又是一阵颤栗，喉咙发出无意义的呻吟。

喻文波很想念这个人，也很想念这副身体。  
他在异国他乡曾经无数次梦见这些场景。  
现在就像是梦想成真。

喻文波让王柳羿把手搭在他的肩头上，然后双手把他的腿拉扯得更开，挺进更深的地方。正面的操干使得喻文波可以看见王柳羿射精后被情欲所控制的失神的表情，他的心里既充实又空虚。

他居高临下看着王柳羿，火热的身躯深深浅浅抽插不停，说话的语气却是寒冷刺骨。

“你知道我是谁么？”  
“你喜欢我么？”  
“这么多年你为什么不找我？”

他渴求答案却又害怕有回应，问完后只是更加横冲直撞地顶入王柳羿体内，甚至还俯下身来舌吻，阻止王柳羿有可能回答的机会。

王柳羿本来就醉醺醺的，被一阵操干的他早就在快感的浪花里浮沉，没听见喻文波具体讲了什么话，只是发现与自己亲吻的人莫名其名的落下眼泪来。  
王柳羿后知后觉，以为是他在喻文波背上挠出来的红痕把他弄疼了，他伸手把喻文波的眼泪抹去。  
“对不起……”

喻文波眼睛红红的，身下的动作却一下比一下狠。  
心想你以为道歉就有用了吗？让你这么久不找我，我今晚一定要艹死你。

喻文波把王柳羿换了个姿势，让他撅着屁股趴在床上。  
王柳羿浑身绵软，但是摆出来这个动作就使得他喘息不止，腰线弯出诱人的弧度，喻文波扶着他的腰，揉捏着他的丰臀狠狠地撞进去。

“啊……太……太重了……好深……”

这个体位容易进入得特别深，而且也特别容易摩擦到前列腺，王柳羿不久前才射过一次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍硬了起来，

“慢一点……”

王柳羿的臀肉被撞得通红，他无意识地发出这种像是求饶的声音，却不知道这只会使人更加疯狂。

这场性爱持续了不知道持续了多久，王柳羿射了三遍，嗓子都快要喊哑了，喻文波才从他体内出来，柔软的后穴那些混着麝香味的体液跟马鞭草的乳液争先恐后涌出来往下流，看得喻文波心猿意马。他拿着纸巾打算帮王柳羿擦一下，王柳羿直哼哼说不要，喻文波也就随着他，搂着快要睡着的他躺床上。

TBC


End file.
